The infamous Dare
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Scorpius had been dared to seduce Rose Weasley. How would this pan out?


Chapter 1 : A one-shot, Rose-Scorpius. Because I wish to have a break from the other long story. And I love one-shots, so yeah. Scorpius and his friends dared him to do something. What's the dare? Scorpius has to seduce Rose and gets a gift in return. What's the present, you might wonder? Read to find out. Please leave a review!

Scorpius' friends circled around him. The Slytherin common room was packed and quite lively. They were chit-chatting idly about itty-bitty things. Then out of the blue, Nott suggested: "Scorpius, you should go and seduce the Gryffindor flower. By that, I meant Rose Weasley."

"Why pray tell, would I do that?" Scorpius crooked an eyebrow.

"Well, it'd be really fun to see her squirm and I'd love to get a kick out of her. Just to get back at her for being so stuck up in her ass." Goyle added.

"Wow Goyle, a brilliant idea for once! I thought I'd never see the day when you'd become a genius!" Scorpius said with sarcasm.

"But Scorpius!" he protested.

"No Goyle and Nott. I won't do it and that's final."

"Plus you can snog her all you want! That's what you get for doing the dare. We know you want to!" added Zabini with enthusiasm sparkling in his eyes.

"Right, you found my weakness guys, I'm on the dare! Just please don't tell her about it and you all know I harbor secret feelings for her!"

"Count on us. You won't be disappointed." His friends reassured him.

"Operation seducing Rose: starting tomorrow."

After he left for sleep, his friends were whispering amongst themselves and plotting: "Well, maybe we should go and rattle off to her about it after the dare?" Zabini said, snickering.

"That's an idea" said Goyle, stupidly with a nod.

"That's agreed then?", one of the not so important Slytherins said.

"Yay! Lets' have some fun!" Another chimed in the convo.

The morning came. Scorpius was feeling all jittery inside him. He was going to seduce Rose! And finally make her his girlfriend. He trudged down the hall lazily as if it there was nothing going on. He truly didn't think they'd break the oath.

He went over to the Gryffindor table: "Hello Rose, how are you?"

Rose blinked. Was she dreaming? Malfoy was greeting her warmly? Her mind must be going! Not knowing how to reply, she just answered usually:

"Now sod off, Malfoy. Stop wasting my time and bothering me."

"Now now, is that the way to talk to a fellow colleague? I'm Head Boy, you know, Rose. We should at least be civil to each other. I figured."

Exasperated, she told him: "Go away, now and I'll rip your heart and pluck your eyes out too!"

"Oi, that's pretty violent, don't you think? Plus, you'd get a detention for it, you wouldn't want that, now would you?" he said teasingly.

"Malfoy, I really don't have any time for you today! Please, just leave!"

"I just want to ask you for dinner! That's all I want! I swear. I've no dark intentions, just benevolent ones."

"Yea sure, sure, I wouldn't fall for that trick of yours. Stop trying to toy with me." She said furiously.

"Please, Rose, just grant me this one date, I swear I wouldn't ask you again!" Pleaded Malfoy.

Since when did I affect him that much? Was he really falling for me? This couldn't be! Of course not. He's a playboy with fangirls too. He wouldn't be committed either, she thought.

"Nay, Malfoy. Don't be absurd! I won't go out with you. You know it's a rule within our family, to never interact with any Slytherins."

"Come on, Rose, just this once!" He coaxed and cajoled her.

"Fine, if I go out with you once, you'd stop getting under my skin me and stop being a jackass to me?"

"Yes, Rose. I'll stop." He said in a sincere tone.

This was incredible. Two birds in one stone: she got a date with Malfoy and he promised he'd stop inconveniencing her. She would give her a taste of her own medicine during their "dinner" for all the things he'd done to her: charming her foods, and spiking her drinks

"That's settled, then, Malfoy. A date in the evening and where to exactly?"

"Yep, alright. I'll pick you tonight at 7 pm sharp down the hall, don't be late and wear your best."

"Sure, Malfoy". What did he think she was? He clearly viewed her as the lowest of the low. Not at all worthy of him. So why this all of a sudden? She was puzzled and her mind was so totally lost.

Slowly, in her head, she shaped a plan to get her revenge. What would she do? Maybe she'd poison his drinks or put in something that makes him vomit? No, that'd be too obvious. She thought of another: putting invisible slugs in his drinks. She'd borrow it from Al or James, they had plenty of those.

In the afternoon, she discussed it over with Al and James. They sure had tricks up their sleeves to make the Malfoy boy feel physically ill. Al told her she surely can put slugs in his drinks, without him knowing. James was in buoyant spirits upon hearing the good news. Finally, he could retaliate. _An eye for eye, Malfoy_, he thought.

Evening came. She hid the slugs in her sleeve to make it too more natural. So that he wouldn't able to see. A bit uncomfortable, certainly, it was really worth it. Sure enough, Scorpius was there, down the hall, waiting for her. He was accoutred in his best suit, shiny tuxedo styled and hair "gelled". Rose thought inwardly: "show-off".

"Well, Malfoy, let's go and get it over with so I can start my paper."

And then off they went to the restaurant. How could she slip the slugs in his drinks or foods? She thought while walking. Ah she knew, she'd pretend she didn't trust him and then she'd order the cocktails at the bar, and there, in the blink of an eye, she'd do it. Plus, they're impalpable as well.

At the resto-bar-bistro-ish place, they waited for a hostess to settle them down to a table. She spoke first:

"Malfoy, I don't trust you, so what I'd do, is that I'll order the drinks myself at the bar and then bring them there. Seeing as it's you, you'd prolly put something toxic or poisonous to drink or eat in my plate or cup."

Malfoy sat there, appalled. Why would she so suddenly say that? Was it because of his charmed drinks or foods? Doubt was evident in her eyes. How to make her trust him more? He'd abide by her wishes for now to show his goodwill.

"Fine, Rose, do as you will."

They ordered the entrée, the main course, the dessert. All the while, the waitress had her eyes on him, clearly trying to strike up a flirtatious conversation with him. Scorpius seemed to ignore her. Good for him, Rose thought, disgusted by how girls always seemed to desire him sexually. After feeling full, she went to the bar. She asked him what he wanted so she knew what to command.

"Hello, Miss, I'd like a firewhiskey for my date and a honey cocktail for myself. I'll pay."

"How strange, that's hardly called a date if you're paying!"

"Mind your business and just do your job."

She waited for the drinks. After having had them, she went to a more discreet place in order to her naughty deed. She took out the slugs and poured them in Malfoy's firewhisky. Satisfied, she returned to their table. Good thing about those things was that they wouldn't take effect immediately, so he wouldn't notice during their "date". And even after that, he wouldn't know, since it would look like a diarrhea.

"Well, I ordered what you wanted, Malfoy, here it is. Now let's have a sip."

Having faith in Rose, he started on his firewhisky. Loving it, he drank more of it. "Thank you, Rose, for agreeing to this."

"My pleasure, Malfoy", she said ironically.

He noted the acid in her voice and his heart crushed. Did he leave such a bad impression on her? They finished their meals and everything appeared to have gone smoothly.

"Would you take a stroll in the park with me?" Malfoy asked.

"No, I wouldn't. I have things to do, unlike some people and I'm busy with schoolwork, so yeah. Can't stay out late, sorry, Malfoy."

"Ok then."

He sounded rather disappointed? That seemed weird, pretty odd in fact.

Next morning, in the Slytherin common room, they were all excited to hear the news. But Malfoy wasn't in shape to tell. He was barfing up the slugs. He thought, as Rose planned, it was diarrhea. Dam it hurt! He decided he'd sue the bar-resto later.

This was quite accommodating. At dinner, some Slytherins, notably Nott went over to the Gryffindor table and said: "Hey Weasly, the date was a dare! Don't take it seriously! We had a good laugh at you!"

"I thought so myself. Tell him to never contact me again, ever", replied Rose with feigned anger. Secretly, she was chortling. They didn't know what they got him into! Haha.

Malfoy remained unwell the whole day and two days later too. He missed classes too. This was fine with her since she hated taking them with him. His idiot friends went to tell him they told Rose about it being a dare. He flared. Why had they done this to him? Didn't they swear?

After he felt better, he cornered Rose in a corridor and apologized to her. Rose conveyed the impression to be so baffled and confused by his behaviour. Why? She felt so horrible for what she'd done. "Well, we're even, since I also played a trick on you, it was me who poisoned your firewhisky last night. I'm sorry, I never knew you could be nice too. Let's start square." All her pent up annoyances towards him evaporated.

Malfoy really didn't see this one coming. The goody-two-shoes, doing something so dirty. "Well, so friends, then?" He extended his hand to her.

"Yes", Rose simply said, a smile on her face. So they went from being bitter adversaries to friends, to possibly something more. With the way Scorpius was glancing at her, she thought this could very well happen in the future. After all, you'd never know what it would hold.

They took each others' hands and traveled to the hall. Everyone's head shot up. Well, this was quite some development.


End file.
